If You Love Me
by Nona Butut
Summary: Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak mencintainya, untuk itu ia berusaha merelakan kekasihnya itu. Dan setelah kepergin Hinata, Sasuke baru sadar akan perasaannya terhadap Hinata.


Apa yang kau lakukan bila kau tahu bahwa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apakah kau akan bertahan meskipun kau menanggung rasa perih? Ataukah kau akan menyerah dan melepaskan cintamu demi kebahagiaannya?

If You Love Me

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ooc, typos, dll

Seorang siswi berambut indigo tengah duduk sendiri di bawah pohon sakura. Ia memangku kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Ia menolehkan ametysnya mencari sosok yang telah ia tunggu. Siswi bername tag Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafas panjang saat ia menyadari sosok yang ia tunggu tidak menampakan diri.

Ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Menunggu kekasihnya hingga bosan. Hinata memejamkan matanya membayangkan siswa berambut raven dengan gaya yang lucu serta raut tampannya yang mampu menyihir setiap siswi di sekolahnya. Uchiha Sasuke, hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja mampu membuat Hinata merona malu.

Sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini tidaklah mencintainya. Dan ia tahu siapa yang dicintai oleh Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan siswi terpopuler yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim cheerleader itu, Haruno Sakura. Hinata begitu egois dan menampik bahwa keduanya saling mencintai, hingg pada suatu siang ia dengan berani mendatangi Sasuke dan menyatakan perasaannya.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak tapi Hinata bersikeras meminta kesempatan untuk menjalaninya. Hinata berfikir bahwa cinta akan tumbuh bersama waktu yang terlewati bersama. Nyatanya apa? Hubungannya sudah berjalan 3 bulan, namun Sasuke belum juga bisa memandangnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

Harusnya ia menyerah dan melepaskan Sasuke tapi kenapa ia belum juga melepaskannya. Ia justru tetap bertahan meskipun perih di hatinya semakin melebar.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak boleh frustasi seperti ini. Lalu ia bangkit dan menenteng bentonya. Ia berjalan mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Ametys Hinata membulat tak percaya saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersama dan saling menyuapi. Entah apa yang ia rasakan. Yang pasti ia menemukan dirinya berlari menjauhi pasangan itu.

Apakah Sasuke tidak bisa mencintainya? Apakah Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya? Jika memang tidak bisa, tidak seharusnya Sasuke berbuat seperti itu di depan matanya. Hinata menangis, ia memandang nanar bento yang di hadapannya. Saat ini ia berada di halaman belakang. Duduk sendirian dengan terus menangisi apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Hinata membuka bentonya dan memasukan onigiri ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terus menangis sambil terus mengunyah onigirinya.

Ia menatap lurus ke hamparan hijau di sekitarnya. Ia kembali menerawang kejadian yang membuat hatinya begitu hancur.

Sasuke dengan tegas menolak dirinya saat ingin menyuapi pemuda itu tetapi apa yang ia lihat. Sasuke justru senang hati menerima suapan dari Sakura bahkan bergantian menyuapi gadis berambut pinky itu. Sedang saat dengan dirinya, pemuda itu justru memandang dingin dan memakan bentonya dalam diam. Ia pun tidak bisa bersuara saat ia mendapat perlakuan dingin Sasuke.

Yang menambah getir adalah kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah kekasihnya. Itu kenyataan yang memukul telak Hinata. Ia belum pernah melihat senyum tulus Sasuke. Apakah ia begitu kejam karna merenggut senyum itu? Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang teramat ia cintai. Apakah ia egois? Yah anggap saja seperti itu?

"Bentomu akan berasa asin bila bercampur dengan air matamu,".

Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Ametysnya mencari sosok itu di sekelilingnya namun nihil. Tidak ada seseorang di sekelilingnya. Hinata meneguk ludah paksa. Bulunya mulai meremang. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa gosip tentang penghuni belakang sekolah itu benar.

"Aku bukan Hantu, aku di sini, di atas,".

Seketika Hinata memandang ke atas, tepatnya ke arah pohon yang ia singgahi. Dapat ia lihat pemuda berkuncir nanas tengah bertengger di dahan pohon itu.

Shikamaru melompat dari tempatnya dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karna suara tangisanmu," ia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan, "kalau kau tidak sanggup, mengapa kau tak mencoba merelakanya"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya. Ia mendongak ke atas, menatap gelapnya malam. Tiada sinar bintang, tiada indahnya rembulan. Angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan rambut indigo milik gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Baby doll berwarna soft purple ikut bergerak tertiup angin yang lumayan kencang.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sekilas dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia teringat perkataan siswa ketururunan Nara yang terkenal jenius itu tadi siang.

"jika kau tak sanggup, mengapa kau tak mencoba merelakannya,"

Kata-kata itu masih terdengar segar dalam telinganya. Ia memang tidak sanggup melihat kelakukan Sasuke, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menjamin bahwa dirinya sanggup melepaskan pemuda yang sudah menemaninya 3 bulan ke belakang.

Jika ia merelakan, apakah ia akan bahagia? Apa ada jaminan kebahagian jika ia tetap bertahan? Terlalu banyak opsi yang membebani pikiran Hinata.

Jika menengok ke belakang, ia merasa bahwa dirinya seperti orang bodoh karena cinta. Membawakan bekal yang belum tentu dimakan, menunggu di gerbang saat pulang demi ingin pulang bersama kekasihnya, atau memberanikan diri ke lapangan basket demi memberikan minum pada Sasuke yang jelas ditolak oleh pemuda itu. Bukankah tindakannya teramat bodoh?

Sasuke jelas-jelas tidak melihat dirinya, lalu untuk apalagi ia menimang keputusannya. Apa ia menunggu Sasuke melakukan lebih dari yang ia lihat? Apa ia ingin melihat Sasuke bercumbu mesra terlebih dahulu, baru ia bisa memutuskan? Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih dari ini. Terlalu sesak bila hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus tegas, ia tidak bisa terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia berhak untuk bahagia. Ia berhak untuk mengambil keputusan. Apa ia akan bertahan atau ia akan menyerah.  
.

Chimi Wila chan

Matahari membumbung tinggi di langit. Tersenyum cerah menyinari bumi. Riuh suara murid KHS berhamburan saat bel istirahat berdering.

Hinata bergegas bangkit. Ia bergegas bangkit dan memeluk bento yang ia bawa. Secepat kilat ia berjalan menuju kelas kekasihnya. Ametysnya berbinar saat melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kelas. Ia melajukan langkahnya dua kali lebih cepat.

"Sasuke-kun, temani aku istirahat," pinta Hinata dengan memelas.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Aku harus berlatih basket," tolak Sasuke dingin.

"Ku mohon, untuk kali ini saja," rengek Hinata memohon agar Sasuke mengabulkannya untuk beristirahat bersama. Sasuke menghela nafas sekilas lalu mengangguk, membuat Hinata tersenyum cerah. Lalu ia menggandeng Sasuke menuju tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi.

.  
Hening sepi menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang begitu rindang. Bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menambah syahdu suasan di antara keduanya. Semula Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk memakan bento bersama, namun bentonya tidak ia buka sedikit pun dan ia letakan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dan mengeluarkanya perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya, ametysnya menunduk menatap ke arah tempat yang ia pijaki.

"hn"

Hanya itu yang ia dengar dari bibir Sasuke. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah mendengarnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah sampin dan ia memandang kekasihnya yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau pernah mendengar bukan? Bahwa 'cinta tidak bisa ditentukan kepada siapa hati kan berpaut, karna cinta tlah memilih jalannya," tiada respon dari Sasuke, "tapi biala cinta memilih jalan yang tak menginginkannya, apakah cinta akan tetap bersemi,"lanjut Hinata sedikit terkekeh.

Sasuke masih diam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia belum juga membuka suara, membiarkan Hinata meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ku kira 'cinta tak harus memiliki' hanya sebuah lagu belaka, namun kina aku merasakannya. Aku mungkin memilikimu tapi tidak dengan hatimu, Suke," kali ini air mata Hinata yang ia bendung mulai merembes dari sudut matanya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku bertahan? Betapa bodohnya diriku. Tapi kali ini aku akan coba merelakanmu, Sasuke-kun,".

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Cup

Ia mengecup singkat kening pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Sakit, benar-benar sakit tapi ia harus bisa melepaskan demi kebahagiaan Sasuke.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke-kun," lirihnya, ia memaksakan segelintir senyum. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi tempat Sasuke berada. Sebersit harap bahwa Sasuke memanggilnya ataupun memeluknya demi menahan kepergiannya. Namun ia sadar, harapannya terlalu tinggi. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

"Hinata,"

Hinata mematung mendengar panggilan itu. Sedikit harapan itu muncul, tapi tidak mau berharap terlalu jauh. Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memasang senyum senatural mungkin.

"Ya," lirihnya.

"Bentomu," ucap Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bento yang masih tergeletak.

Ah betapa bodohnya ia berkayal terlalu tinggi bahwa Sasuke akan menahannya. Ternyata Sasuke hanya ingin mengatakan bentonya yang tertinggal.

"Untukmu Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata, ia segera berbalik dan berlari kecil.

"Hinata,"

Hinata kembali menghentikan langkahnya, namun kali ini ia tidak berbalik melainkan mematung di tempat.

"Terima kasih,"

Hinata tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Yah, meskipun ia mencintai pemuda itu, tapi bukankah lebih baik begini. Ia tidak akan terus terbebani merusak kebahagiaan Sasuke. Dengan begini ia bisa lega. Soal sakit hatinya, biarlah ia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

.  
Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke, entah mengapa pemuda itu merasa ada yang salah. Sebagian dirinya merasa tidak menerimanya. Tapi bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Bukankah ia bisa leluasa bersama Sakura tanpa ada penghalang? Tapi mengapa hatinya tidak ikhlas bila Hinata melepas dirinya begitu saja.

Saat ia memanggil Hinata, sesungguhnya ia ingin bertanya 'mengapa ia menyerah?' tapi mengapa yang keluar dari bibirnya justru menanyakan soal bentonya. Ah betapa bodohnya ia.

Dan saat ia memanggil Hinata kembali, ia jusru berkata terima kasih. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana? 

.

.

. 

Andai saja Sasuke dapat mencintainya, mungkin ia akan menjadi gadis yang paling beruntung. Andai saja Sasuke mencintainya, ia berjanji akan menyerahkan hatinya hanya untuk pemuda itu. Namun itu hanya andai, seberapa kata andai'pun takan mengubah keadaan yang sesungguhnya. 

Hinata menyusuri lorong sekolah sendirian. Ametysnya menatap ujung sepatu yang tiba-tiba terlihat menarik. Ia berjalan dalam diam tanpa memusingkan kebisingan murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang untuk segera pulang.

"Hinata," gadis indigo itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang. Dari ametysnya ia melihat pemuda berkucir nanas itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya saat pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Shika-san, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau berlari?" tanya Hinata dengan sopan.

"Aku mencarimu, Hinata,".  
"Mencariku?" beo Hinata, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud siswa ber-IQ di atas rata-rata ini.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," kemudian Shikamaru menarik Hinata dengan paksa untuk mengikuti langkahnya, bahkan ia tidak memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat adegan itu, dimana ia melihat Shikamaru menggandeng Hinata. Dan ia juga melihat bagaimana gadis itu tidak menolaknya.

Sasuke merasa risih melihat pemandangan itu. Ada sedikit rasa panas menggelitik hatinya. Hingga beberapa kali ia menemukan dirinya mendengus kasar. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa seperti itu? Rasanya ada secuil perasaan tidak rela bila melihat Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu?

Tidak rela? Bukankah selama ini dirinya tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan siapa saja Hinata akan bergaul. Tapi mengapa saat ini ia justru mengurusi hal yang tidak penting baginya? Benarkah tidak penting? Apakah dirinya cemburu?

Cemburu?

Hei, sejak kapan dirinya memiliki rasa cemburu terhadap Hinata. Bukankah ia selalu acuh?

.

.

.

"Yah ini Hinata yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu, Ino-chan," jawab Shikamaru kepada kekasihnya, ia melirik Hinata.

"Hinata-desu," Hinata menerima uluran Ino. Ia sempat terpana melihat gadis bak boneka yang sering ia tonton sewaktu masih kecil. Senyum yang menawan dan keramahan akan gadis itu membuat pesona dari perempuan itu semakin terpancar. Beruntung sekali Shikamaru mendapatkan gadis seperti Ino ini. Ia tersenyum hangat ke arah gadis di depannya.

"Ino Namikaze, panggil saja Ino, Hinata-chan," ucap Ino girang.

"Hai," Hinata sebenarnya bukanlah seorang pemalu, tetapi ia terlalu kaget saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyeretnya ke tempat asing yang tidak pernah ia injak sekalipun. Rumah mewah bergaya victorian yang sangat mewah. Mungkin terlalu wah bila disebut rumah, bisa dibilang rumah yang ia injak itu mirip istana. Hinata sedikit kikuk.

"Ayo masuk, dia pasti senang dengan kedatangan kalian," ajak Ino menarik lengan kekasihnya dan juga lengan Hinata.

'Dia? Siapa? Hinata bertanya dalam hati. Namun ia tetap tidak bersuara dan tetap mengikuti langkah Ino.

Berkali-kali Hinata harus berdecak kagum melihat isi dari rumah itu. Deretan figura-figura besar yang terpampang di setiap dinding. Dan juga kursi mahal dengan ukiran rumit yang terlihat begitu klasik.

Hinata juga melihat sebuah grand piano saat dirinya diseret melewati sebuah ruangan. Ia menebak bahwa ruang itu adalah ruang seni, terlihat selain piano ia juga melihat beberapa gita dan juga sebuah drum.

Hinata masih saja mengekor di belakang Ino dan Shikamaru menyusuri lorong yang diapit oleh ruang-ruang yang tidak ia ketahui ruang apa itu? Ia tidak tahu, kemana dirinya akan ditarik, yang pastinya ia terus membuntut agar ia tidak tersesat di dalam rumah yang begitu besar.

Ia berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu berwarna biru muda. Ia melihat Ino membuka knop pintu perlahan dan mendorong pintu tersebut. Saat pintu tersebut terbuka, ia berjalan masuk mengikuti Ino dan Shikamaru.

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat seorang pemuda berdiri membelakanginya.

"Dia masih tetap seperti itu," lirih Ino dengan wajahnya yang sedikit menyendu. Hinata merasa sedikit terusik saat melihat Ino bersedih.

Pemuda yang sesari tadi membelakanginya merasa terusik dengan kehadiran orang di kamarnya lalu ia membalikan badannya.

Hinata tercengang, mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat melihat pemuda itu berbalik. Ia mengenalnya?

.

.

.

Masa lalu selalu berdampingan dengan masa kini. Hanya terpisah oleh sekat yang sangat tipis, hingga terkadang masa lalu ikut merembes ke masa kini.

Masa lalu mampu membayang-bayangi langkah seseorang. Terkadang seseorang menganggap masa lalu sebagai momok mengerikan. Biasanya orang itu mengalamani kisah yang sangat suram hingga menimbulkan rasa ketakutan, sepenggal kisah yang selalu menghantui sistem kerja otak dan menginstruksikan diri untuk berlari dari namanya masa lalu. Namun banyak orang pula menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran. Ibarat buku, bisa kita lihat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan di masa kini agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam kubangan yang sama.

Masa lalu pula mengajarkan seseorang bahwa hidup ini banyak rasa. Pahit manis sebuah drama kehidupan yang tengah kita mainkan.

Hinata tersenyum miris memandangi pemuda yang amat ia sayangi. Pemuda yang selalu melindunginnya saat ia masih berumur 5 tahun, masih lemah dan masih cengeng. Pemuda yang bahkan merelakan dirinya untuk menggantikan Hinata sebagai sasaran empuk pembullian bocah-bocah laki-laki yang 3 tahun lebih tua dari umurnya saat itu.

Naruto, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berjumpa kembali setelah hampir 10 tahun tidak bertemu, semenjak kepindahan pemuda untuk mengikuti ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan.

Hinata tidak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto, teman masa kecilnya, dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Hinata merasa trenyuh melihat Naruto yang selalu memandang dengan tatapan kosong dan juga selalu diam tak merespon ketika diajak bicara. Yang Hinata tahu, Naruto adalah pribadi yang ceria, aktif dan menghangatkan siapapun yang melihat senyumnya yang secerah matahari. Namun apa yang ia lihat saat ini? Naruto yang begitu rapuh dan begitu hampa.

10 tahun? Sebenarnya apa saja yang terjadi hingga sahabatnya ini menjadi sosok yang tidak ia kenal. Sosok yang begitu asing bagi Hinata. Apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto," panggilnya lirih. Tangan Hinata terulur menyentuh bahu rapuh pemuda bersurai kuning.

Tidak ada respon. Naruto tetap menatap ke luar rumah dari balik jendela. Memandang dengan pandangan kosong. Manik yang biasanya berbinar, kini nampak meredup.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah mendengar dari penuturan Ino aka kakak Naruto, bahwa sahabatnya ini mengalami kecelakaan. Kecelakaan tunggal karna saat itu cuaca di Ame sangatlah buruk jadi mobil yang dikendarai keluarga Namikaze tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Dalam peristiwa naas itu merenggut nyawa ibunya, Namikaze Kushina. Beruntung nyawa Minato dan Naruto dapat diselamatkan.

Kepergian ibunya, menyisakan luka yang begitu dalam bagi Naruto, tetapi seminggu setelah pemakamanlah kondisi Naruto semakin memburuk. Ia berteriak kesetan lalu ia merintih kesakitan sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Minato yang saat itu kebingungan segera memerintahkan dokter pribadinya untuk membius Naruto. Namun saat Naruto sadar, ia tidak mengenali siapapun. Bahkan ia tidak mengenali siapa dirinya.

Minato mempersunting Hikari aka ibu Ino selang setahun meninggalnya Kushina. Ia berharap dengan hadirnya sosok Hikari dan Ino, mampu memberi kemajuan bagi Naruto, namun sayang semua sia-sia. Naruto tetap seperti ini, seperti yang Hinata lihat saat ini.

"Naruto," kali ini Hinata berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Ia menatap dalam ke manik shappire pemuda yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto juga menatap dirinya.

"Masih mengenalku?" tanya Hinata tersenyum lembut.  
"Siapa kamu?"  
"Aku Hinata, teman kecilmu," balas Hinata yang melihat raut kebingungan Naruto.  
"Hinata?" beo Naruto. Ia mencoba mengolah memorynya tentang Hinata, namun yang ia dapat justru sakit yang begitu menyiksa, "aaawwww" raungnya, ia memegangi kepalanya.

Hinata segera menuntun Naruto ke arah ranjang dan membaringkannya. Hinata merasa hatinya tercubit nyeri.  
"Jangan dipaksakan, Naruto. Pelan-pelan saja," lirihnya.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan Hinata, ia masih sibuk memegangi kepalanya yang masih begitu terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Hinata meraih botol obat dan mengambil beberapa butir untuk meredakan rasa nyeri kepala Naruto. Ia sudah diberi tahu untuk memberikan obat bila sewaktu-waktu Naruto mengeluh tentang kepalanya.

Dengan sabar ia membantu Naruto meminum obatnya. Ia meletakan gelas yang telah selesei digunakan untuk minum obat. Ia memandu Naruto untuk berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

Ia menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya. "Naruto, tidak apa kalau kau tidak mengenaliku. Kita bisa memulainya kembali," ucap Hinata dengan penuh senyum. "jadi, mulai hari ini, kita teman," Hinata mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke arah Naruto.

Entah kenapa, Naruto mengulurkan kelingkingnya pula. "teman?" lirihnya, meskipun ia tidak mengenali gadis di hadapannya ini, ia yakin bahwa gadis ini gadis baik. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, membuat Naruto sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kemana kau membawa Hinata minggu lalu!" tanya Sasuke saat ia bertemu Shikamaru dan tadi ia menyeret pemuda itu ke belakang sekolah.

"Apa urusanmu, Uchiha?" Shikamaru menyerigai sinis. Ia tidak takut sedikit pun terhadap Sasuke.

"Kau membawanya pergi dan sampai saat ini ia tidak masuk sekolah, apa yang telah kau perbuat!" bentak Sasuke. Seminggu yang lalu ia melihat Hinata pergi bersama Shikamaru, semenjak itu ia tidak melihat sosok Hinata di sekolahnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya hm?" Shikamaru tertawa mengejek. Hingga membuat Sasuke mencengkram kerahnya dengan erat.

"Ingat Sasuke, Hinata bukanlah barang yang kau buang seenaknya dan kau ambil kembali!" desis Shikamaru, "terlalu banyak luka yang ia terima darimu, lalu untuk apa lagi kau menanyakan keberadaannya?" lanjutnya.

Benar kata Shikamaru. Ia telah banyak menyakiti Hinata dan membuat berkali-kali patah hati. Tapi sungguh, hatinya menginginkan untuk tahu dimana Hinata berada.

"Kau yakin, aku yang patut kau waspadai!".

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak mengerti.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian melewati koridor sekolah. Ia tidak merespon para siswi yang berteriak mengagumi dirinya dengan suara yang sanggup memecahkan gendang telinga. Biasanya ia akan menatap tajam kepada siswi yang teramat bisik itu, meski ia tahu bahwa hal itu tidaklah berguna. Sasuke terus berjalan lurus, pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Shikamaru kemarin siang.

"Benarkah diriku yang patut kau waspadai," suara itu masih terngiang jelas di telinga Sasuke. Apalagi ia melihat senyum Shikamaru yang seolah mengejeknya. Cih, berani sekali ia mempermainkan keturunan Uchiha!' Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti ucapan rivalnya dalam memperebutkan ranking sekolah itu. Memanglah ia jenius, tapi oh ayolah, siapa saja pasti tidak akan mengerti ucapan dengan kata ambigu seperti itu.

Oke, menurut Sasuke yang meski dicurigai memanglah Nara itu. Ia yang membawa Hinata, dan ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana pemuda itu menyeret Hinata. Tentu saja jika Hinata tidak kunjung terlihat, maka Nara lah tersangka utamanya. Karena yang terakhir ia lihat, gadis indigo itu bersama si tuan nanas.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kenapa ia harus repot memikirkan Hinata? Bukankah ia sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan gadis itu. Kenapa dirinya justru melibatkan diri ke hal-hal konyol? Seperti bertanya pada teman sekelas Hinata, mengunjungi tempat yang biasa ada Hinata dan tingkah gila terakhirnya adalah bertanya langsung pada rivalnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di halaman depan sekolah. Telinganya menangkap bisik-bisik para siswi yang tengah bergosip.

"Hei, itu Hinata kan?".  
"Iya, eh dengan siapa dia?"  
"Aku tidak tahu,"  
"Mungkin murid baru,"  
"Wah tampannya,"

Mendengar kata Hinata membuat Sasuke segera menolehkan onix'nya ke arah pandang para siswi itu. Onix'nya menyipit tajam kala melihat seluet indigo dan kuning tengah berjalan bergandengan.

Tanpa terasa tangan Sasuke mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ada perasaan tidak suka dan rasa panas di dalam dadanya. Apalagi melihat gadis yang sedari kemarin dipikirkanya justru tengah asik bergurau dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang asing baginya. Ia tidak pernah melihat siswa itu selama ini.

Apakah dia kekasih Hinata? Membayangkannya entah mengapa membuat jantung Sasuke berdenyut nyeri. Melihat tangan lembut Hinata menggandeng pemuda itu, ada gejolak ingin berlari dan menarik Hinata dalam peluknya. Mengatakan bahwa Hinata miliknya. Tapi ia cukup sadar bahwa kenyataannya dia hanyalah lelaki brengsek yang menyia-nyiakan gadis yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Ia tidak ingin melihat adegan itu. Ia tidak ingin dirinya lepas kontrol dan membuatnya semakin dibenci oleh Hinata.

.  
Hinata terus tersenyum cerah. Tangannya seraya mengamit Naruto, membimbing pemuda itu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, ia melihat Naruto yang masih memandang sekitarnya dengan raut bingung.

Bersyukurlah Hinata pada Kami-sama yang meringankan kondisi Naruto. Seminggu ini Hinata menemani Naruto bahkan ia rela meminta ijin kepada Hiashi untuk menginap di rumah Naruto. Karena ayahnya juga mengenal keluarga Namikaze akhirnya sang kepala Hyuuga itu mengijinkan Hinata. Selama seminggu itu, Hinata terus mengajak Naruto berinteraksi dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Naruto kini lebih hidup, ia menjadi lebih banyak bicara dan bertanya.

Mengetahui perkembangan Naruto yang begitu pesat, Hinata memohon kepada Ino untuk mengijinkan Naruto mengenal dunia luar dengan alasan agar Naruto cepat pulih. Ia juga berkata pada Ino bahwa Naruto perlu bersosialisasi untuk mempercepat kesembuhannya. Mungkin Naruto akan mengingat semuanya saat berada di tempat yang sering ia datangi. Maka dari itu, Hinata mengusulkan untuk memasukan Naruto ke sekolahnya dan ia berjanji akan menjaga Naruto. Dan Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah atas kekeras kepalaan Hinata.

.

.

.

Gemerisik dedaunan menari saat sang angin meniupnya. Bunga Sakura berguguran dengan indahnya menandakan musin gugur telah dimulai.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang tengah asyik memakan bento yang ia bawa. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Ia menggeleng kepala saat melihat ada kuah ramen yang melumuri sekitar bibirnya.

Hari ini Hinata sengaja membawa ramen, karena hari ini pertama kali Naruto memasuki sekolahnya dan pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Hinata kembali makan siang bersama Naruto. Hinata mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya yang ternyata sebuah tissu. Ia menarik satu lembar tissu dan menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, ia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti maksud Hinata. "Makanmu belepotan," mendengar ucapan Hinata, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia letakan kotak bekalnya di samping dan menerima tissu dari Hinata. Mengelap bibirnya dengan perlahan.

"Ramenmu enak sekali, Hinata-chan," puji Naruto tersenyum lebar.  
"Kau suka?" Tanya Hinata yang dijawab anggukan Naruto, "kalau begitu, habiskanlah!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan, Naruto melahap ramen'nya kembali. Sesekali ia berceloteh betapa enaknya ramen buatan Hinata dan mengomentari rasa, kekenyalan mi'nya, hingga membuat Hinata terkekeh geli. Hinata berpikir Naruto ini sangat cocok sebagai koki spesial ramen. Karna pemuda ini sangat hafal dan tahu ramen yang lezat itu bagaimana. Hinata menanggapinya sesekali dengan tawa dan juga ejekan melihat betapa hebohnya cara makan pemuda itu.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, ada sosok lain yang menyaksikan keakraban mereka. Menyaksikan dengan tangan terkepal dan tatapan setajam silet yang mampu membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan berasal dari onix Uchiha Sasuke yang sibuk mengamati dari balik dinding pembatas halaman belakang.

Sesekali terdengar suara decihan dari bibir sexy sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Harusnya ia yang tengah duduk dan memakan bento bersama Hinata. Bukan pemuda asing yang seenaknya merebut posisinya.

Merebut?

Ah, betapa bodohnya ia. Bukankah ia yang membuat Hinata pergi?

Puk

Tepukan ringan di bahu Sasuke membuat pemuda raven itu menoleh. Dan kesalahan besar karena ia menoleh dan harus menyaksikan Shikamaru di sampingnya tengah tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, siapa yang patut kau waspadai hm?" ejek Shikamaru tersenyum puas. "Hinata pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya," lanjutnya.  
"Aku akan memberikannya kebahagiaan," desis Sasuke menantang.  
"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan hm? Kau telah membuang sia-sia perasaan Hinata, kau terlalu banyak menorehkan luka pada gadis itu dan sekarang kau membual akan membahagiakannya? Kau pikir dengan luka yang diterima, ia akan kembali kepadamu dengan mudah hm," ucap Shikamaru sarkastik. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang terdiam kehilangan suara. Tak mau terlalu jauh memojokan Sasuke, akhirnya Shikamaru melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

Pandangan Sasuke kosong saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Shikamaru. Rasa sesak begitu menyiksa dadanya. Ada sengatan-sengatan kecil yang menyakiti tubuhnya. Ia diam membisu. Tanpa sadar setetes air bening mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Apakah kesalahannya sefatal itu? Apakah dirinya tidak patut dimaafkan? Mengapa? Mengapa rasa penyesalan ini sungguh menyakitkan? Ia akui, ia sangatlah bodoh, telah menyia-nyiakan Hinata. Tapi apakah tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Andai saja, andai saja kesempatan itu ada dan nyata, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Yang tidak ingin lebih, ia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata.

'Kita akan menyadari kita mencintainya, saat seseorang itu menjauh'. Yah, mungkin Sasuke kali ini percaya dengan kalimat itu. Ia baru menyadari cintanya saat Hinata menjauh, saat Hinata pergi. Saat ia telah menorehkan berjuta luka pada gadis yang ia cintai. Yang mungkin gadis itu takan memaafkannya dan mungkin takut padanya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan? Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang ia tahu saat ini hatinya terasa sakit dan teramat perih.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya dengan lunglai. Wajahnya yang begitu rapuh tertutup poni'nya yang panjang. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat keadaannya saat ini. Miris dan ironis.

"Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

Melodi-melodi indah terdengar memenuhi ruang seni kala jari lentik gadis berambut pingky menekan tut-tut piano. Matanya terpejam mengkhayati setiap nada yang ia ciptakan.

Dan Sasuke berdiri menyandar pada dinding, tangannya ia lipat di dadanya. Mata onixnya terus mengawasi pergerakan Sakura. "Sejak kapan kau pulang?" Ucapnya. Yang ia tahu selama seminggu ini Sakura dikirim sebagai perwakilan sekolah dalam 3 hari yang diadakan di Tokyo. Gadis itu pernah bilang bahwa sekitar 10 hari ia berada di sana, namun genap seminggu gadis itu ada di depannya.

Sakura menghentikan permainannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Pihak sekolah batal memberikan liburan ke Osaka, jadi... yah bisa kau lihat, aku pulang lebih awal," jawab Sakura, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati lelaki berambut raven itu. "Lagian..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, "apa kau tidak merindukanku?" sambungnya kembali.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab apapun. Onixnya menatap ke direksi lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah ayu Sakura yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

Dulu, sebelum Hinata meninggalkannya, ia memang sering merindukan Sakura. Tapi semenjak Hinata tidak ada di sampingnya, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan gadis lain. Ia terlalu fokus pada Hinata. Ia terlalu memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Hinata kembali padanya? Tapi kini Sakura datang dan menatapnya dengan tulus. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura seperti halnya ia menyakiti Hinata. Ia mencintai Hinata, untuk itu ia tidak boleh memberi harapan pada Sakura.

"Carilah penggantiku, Sakura," ucapnya secara frontal, onixnya menatap Sakura dengan memohon. Memohon agar Sakura mengerti. Agar ia tidak menyakiti perempuan lebih dari ini.

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia menggeleng pelan. Bukankah selama ini Sasuke selalu mengejarnya? Bukankah Sasuke mencintainya? Tapi kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu padanya? Sakura menatap onix Sasuke dalam, mencari kesungguhan dari pemuda yang selalu menemaninya. Hatinya teriris menemukan fakta bahwa Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh. Ingin sekali dirinya egois dan menepis ucapan Sasuke. Tapi ia masih memiliki hati nurani.

"Kau mencintai, Hinata," Sasuke terdiam tapi onixnya jelas menggambarkan betapa ia mencintai Hinata.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Selama ini ia menganggap Sasuke hanya mencintainya dan hanya kasihan pada Hinata, maka dari itu ia tidak keberatan bila Sasuke dekat dengannya meski ia tahu bahwa Hinata kekasih Sasuke. Tapi hari ini, ia melihat pengakuan Sasuke tentang betapa cintanya pada Hinata lewat onix kelamnya.

"Kejarlah,Hinata!" Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia berusaha tersenyum tulus. Anggap saja ini perminta maafnya pada Hinata karna keturut andilan dirinya dalam putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," lirih Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis dan lembuta. Onixnya berbinar memancarkan kebahagiaan karna masalah Sakura sudah selesai. Kini ia tinggal fokuskan diri untuk merebut Hinatanya kembali.

Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke. Ia harus pergi demi menetralkan perasaannya.

Dalam hati kecil Sakura, ia merasa iri pada Hinata yang dicintai begitu besar oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya sendiri. Tapi ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia juga akan mendapatkan sosok yang mencintainya pula.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan beriringan. Setiap langkah mereka selalu mengundang bisikan siswa yang dilewatinya. Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Naruto, aku mau ke toilet, kau tunggulah di sana," ucap Hinata menunjuk ke arah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari toilet, hanya berjarak 2 ruang kelas. Naruto mengangguk, mengerti akan instruksi Hinata. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah bangku itu dan membiarkan Hinata pergi untuk urusannya.

Naruto duduk dengan bosan karna tidak ada teman mengobrol. Shappirenya menatapa ke arah tangan yang saling bertautan di pangkuannya.

"Naruto,"

Shappirenya menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut. Maniknya melebar melihat gadis bersurai pink yang menatapnya tidak percaya. 'Nging' entah mengapa otak Naruto bereaksi dan berdengung menyakitkan.

"Aarrgghh" raung Naruto memegangi kepalanya. "Siapa kau! Pergi! Pergiii!" Teriak Naruto menunjuk arah Sakura. Ia membentak gadis itu untuk menjauh darinya. Setiap melihat wajah Sakura, otaknya berdenyut kesakitan. Naruto terus berteriak dengan telunjuknya menunjuk Sakura dengan kasar. Matanya berkilat mata namun air mata tak hentinya keluar dari shappire seindah langit biru.

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari toilet segera berlari saat mendengar suara Naruto berteriak. Ia melihat Naruto menangis dalam amarahnya dan terus berteriak. Ia tidak tega melihatnya.

Brugh

Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia mengelus punggung sahabatnya dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan amarah Naruto.

Sakura mematung menyaksikan adegan itu. Tanpa sadar, ia telah pergi menjauh dari tempatnya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto! Aku di sini," lirih Hinata penuh sayang.  
"Hi-hinata-chan," lirih Naruto menyendu. Amarahnya telah menurun.  
"Yah, aku di sini,"  
"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, Hinata-chan,".

Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti. Siapa yang dimaksud Naruto ini? Mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian tadi, pada siapa kata itu ditujukan. Ia terbelalak, saat mengingat sosok yang ditunjuk Naruto.

 **Sakura** ****

Ada apa dengan Sakura? Ada hubungan apa antara mereka? Mengapa Naruto membenci Sakura? Apakah Naruto mengenal Sakura? apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka?

.

.

 _"Hei, kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana temanmu,"_

Suara? Suara siapa itu?' Batin Naruto yang masih terlelap dalam tidur. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Manik shappire'nya nampak gelisah di balik kelopak matanya.

 _"Mulai hari ini, aku temanmu,"_ _  
_  
Lagi? Suara siapa yang mengajaknya bicara? Dan uluran tangan itu? Milik siapa?

Keringat sebesar biji jagung semakin deras mengucur di dahinya. Naruto semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya.

 _"Hai, watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu,"_ _  
_  
Dan kini nampaklah seorang gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun tengah mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum manisnya terpancar begitu mempesona.

"Tidakkkkkk!" Naruto berteriak, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Naruto mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya lalu ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Mengapa ia selalu memimpikan gadis kecil itu? Gadis berambut musim semi dan selalu tersenyum padanya. Mimpi ini telah berlangsung selama 3 hari berturut-turut, tepatnya semenjak ia bertemu dengan gadis pinky di sekolah barunya. Dan selama tiga hari pula, ia absen dari sekolah meskipun Hinata membujuk dirinya ia tetap tidak mau untuk bersekolah.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, maniknya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Memproses semua mimpinya selama ini. Tentang gadis kecil itu, sekolahan, kecelakaan dan surat.

.

Hinata duduk terdiam di bangku penonton. Saat ini dirinya berada di gedung olah raga. Kesunyian menemani dirinya. Ia memang sengaja duduk terdiam di bangku penonton setelah kegiatan klub selesai. Bahkan ia sempat mengindahkan tatapan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing karena tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk pemuda itu. Bukan untuk membawakan minuman stamina. Melainkan ia memiliki kepentingan yang lain yang lebih penting dari Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucapan itu membuat Hinata mendongak. Dan dilihatnya gadis berambut merah jambu yang telah berganti pakaian. Hinata tersenyum tipis. Yah, tujuannya kali ini memanglah demi menemui kapten tim cheerleaders ini. Ia bahkan menunggui Sakura hingga gadis itu selesai berlatih. Dan ia meminta Sakura untuk berbicara sebentar karena ada hal penting ingin ia bicarakan.

"Jadi... Ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Sakura, ia mulai menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Ini soal Naruto,"

 **Deg** **  
**  
Sakura menegang. Tanganya meremas-remas rok seragamnya. Wajahnya ia tundukan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hinata, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mengernyit bingung melihat tubuh Sakura yang menegang dan sedikit bergetar. "Sakura?" Panggilnya dengan nada khawatir. Tidak ada sahutan dari yang dipanggilnya, Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan ametysnya ke arah ring basket.

"Dia temanku," Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura saat gadis pinky itu membuka suara. Hinata masih setia mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sakura.

"Aku bertemu dengannya 9 tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih di Ame Elementary school. Ia bocah yang kuat, ia selalu penyendiri karena siswi di sana sering membully dirinya saat itu. Aku menemukannya saat ia duduk sendiri di ayunan, tidak ada satu orang pun temannya. Lalu aku mengajaknya berteman. Ia berkata bahwa akulah teman pertamanya," kata Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis memandang ke langit seolah tengah menerawang kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum sekilas. Ia mengalihkan ametysnya ke tas selempang yang ada di pangkuannya. Tidak berubah, Naruto tidak berubah setelah ia pergi dari Konoha. Narutonya selalu diperlakukan kasar oleh yang lain. Tetapi Naruto pasti tidak pernah membalasnya.

"Kami terus bersama hingga kami menginjak junior high school tahun terakhir. Tapi aku terpaksa meninggalkannya karena aku harus ikut pindah orang tuaku ke Konoha 3 tahun lalu," Sakura tersenyum miris, "aku mencoba menghubunginya untuk berpamitan namun ponselnya tidak aktif, ku pikir dia marah padaku," sambungnya.

Hinata mengeratkan genggamnan pada tasnya. "Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kau tidak bisa menghubunginya?" Lirih Hinata. Sakura diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia kecelakaan parah hingga merenggut nyawa Ibunya,".

 **Deg** **  
**  
Sakura menegang mendengar penuturan gadis indigo di sampingnya. Manik emerald'nya membulat tak percaya.

"Naruto depresi dan dia amnesia!" Seru Hinata. Ia marah pada Sakura. Ia marah kenapa Sakura tidak ada saat Naruto tengah terpuruk. Kalau saja Sakura ada, mungkin Naruto tidak akan seperti ini. "Maaf," lirih Hinata, tidak seharusnya ia berkata keras pada Sakura. Ini bukan salah Sakura.

Sakura mematung, air matanya telah tumpah dengan derasnya. Ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Naruto? Cinta pertamanya kecelakaan dan amnesia. Ada rasa kelu di hatinya. Perih dan nyeri menerima hal ini. Ini kesalahannya, kenapa ia harus meninggalkannya? Kenapa ia tidak ada saat orang yang dikasihinya membutuhkannya? Oh Tuhan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta alamat rumahnya," Sakura memohon pada Hinata agar memberikan alamat Naruto. Ia ingin meminta maaf dan menebus kesalahannya pada pemuda itu.  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Aku ingin menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya,".

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia merogoh isi tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama pada Sakura.  
"Datanglah, Naruto membutuhkanmu,".

 **Greb** **  
**  
Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Hinata," ucap Sakura, ia terisak dalam pelukan Hinata.

Hinata yang awalnya mematung dengan perlakuan Sakura padanya, akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis itu. Meski ia pernah membenci sosok yang ada dalam pelukannya, Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis baik. Ia mengusap punggung Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

.

.

Sakura berdiri termangu di depan pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Emerald'nya memastikan alamat di kartu nama dan juga alamat yang tertera pada rumah itu secara bergantian. Memastikan bahwa rumah yang dituju adalah benar rumah Naruto. Rumah pemuda yang ia rindukan.

Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju tempat Security.

"Selamat sore, saya Haruno Sakura ingin bertemu dengan Naruto," ucap Sakura dengan sopan.

"Anda siapa?".

"Saya teman'nya," jawab Sakura secepat kilat. Lalu ia melihat penjaga itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan ia melihatnya lagi telah membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

"Trima kasih," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis seraya membungkukan sedikit badannya. Penjaga itu memerintahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam, lebih tepatnya disuruh menuju rumah utama.

Sakura berjalan perlahan, emerald miliknya memandangi dan mengagumi pemandangan halaman kediaman Namikaze.

Tok tok tok

Sesampai pada rumah utama, Sakura mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu dan menunggunya. 'Cklek' sekitar 5 menit kemudian sosok cantik bersurai pirang pucat keluar dari rumah itu. Sakura mengernyit bingung dengan kehadiran gadis cantik itu.

Apa mungkin dia kekasih Naruto?' Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia masih saja memperhatikan gadis bak boneka barbie itu.

"Maaf anda siapa?"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Sakura tersadar. Wajahnya merona malu karena ia sempat tidak fokus. Ia berusaha tersenyum manis pada gadis itu.

"Saya Sakura, teman Naruto," ujar Sakura.  
"Teman?" Ino mengernyit bingung dengan gadis yang bertamu ke rumahnya ini. Seingat Ino, teman Naruto hanya Hinata dan ia tidak pernah tahu Naruto memiliki teman selain Hinata. "Teman apa yah?" tanya Ino meminta kepastian.

"Saya temannya sewaktu di Ame," Ino membulatkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Ia paham sekarang, lalu gadis cantik itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Namikaze Ino, kakak Naruto," kali ini Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan gadis yang bernama Ino itu. Bukankah Naruto tidak memiliki seorang kakak?

"Eerrr maksudnya kakak tirinya," ralat Ino tersenyum canggung. "Ayo masuk, kau ingin menemui Naruto, kan?" Ajak Ino agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ino untuk mencapai tempat yang dituju.

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu sahabatnya yang ia tinggalkan dulu. Bertemu dengan cintanya. Sakura benar-benar gugup karena hal itu. Ia menyampirkan anak rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan menyelipkannya ke telinga. Sesekali ia menengok kaca jendela yang dilewatinya, memastikan bahwa penampilanya tidaklah berantakan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Kau masuk saja, aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu," Ino kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura masih berdiri mematung di hadapan pintu yang ia tunjukan Ino sebagai kamar Naruto. Tangannya memegang knop pintu dengan gugup. Antara masuk atau tidak. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kemudian memutar knop pintu itu.

Cklek

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura,"

 **Deg**

Suara itu'. Sakura mematung melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan intens dan jangan lupakan serigaian yang mengerikan.

Sakura?

Bukankah Hinata berkata bahwa Naruto amnesia? Tapi kenapa ia menyebut namanya? Ataukah ingatan Naruto sudah kembali?

"Naruto, bukankah kau-"

"Amnesia hm," belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, tapi Naruto sudah menyelanya. Ia melihat Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya melihat Naruto semakin mendekat.

"Apakah kau menginginkan aku amnesia hm?" tanya Naruto.

"Bu-bukan, bukan seperti itu," elak Sakura. Di dalam otaknya, ia tidak pernah terlintas menginginkan seseorang yang ia sukai menderita.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu berdoa semoga aku benar-benar amnesia dan melupakan segalanya, terutama tentangmu!"

 **Deg**

Sakura menegang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak menyangka sahabatnya berkata seperti itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes dari manik emerald miliknya.

"Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya aku saat aku kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dan di saat aku membutuhkanmu," bentak Naruto meluapkan emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya. Mengorek kembali luka yang telah ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Hingga aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu dan menepis semua kenangan bersamamu," tambah Naruto, kali ini air matanya ikut bicara mengungkapkan betapa ia menderita dengan menanggung kenangan indah bersama gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang bisa dikumandangkan oleh bibir tipis Sakura. Air matanya menetes begitu deras.

"Dan yang paling membuatku sakit, kau pergi saat aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki perasaan cinta terhadapmu," lirih Naruto, matanya menyendu.

 **Grep** **  
**  
Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan erat, mencoba meringankan rasa sakit itu. Melihat wajah Naruto yang biasa ceria menjadi menyendu membuat Sakura ikut terluka.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu. Jika boleh memilih saat itu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi ayah ibu takan mungkin mengijinkanku tinggal di sana sendirian, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto hingga terasa sakit saat pergi meninggalkanmu," lirih Sakura yang tentunya masih dapat didengar Naruto.

Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura, menatapnya dengan dalam. Memastikan keseriusan dari balik emerald gadis yang ia cintai.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku kembali,".

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Naruto mencium Sakura tepat di bir gadis itu, menekannya dengan lembut, meminta akses untuk masuk.

Sakura yang awalnya tercengang, akhirnya memejamkan mata dan memberikan akses untuk Naruto. Ia menyukai pemuda yang menciumnya dan menikmati setiap kelembutan yang ditawarkan olehnya. Ia berjanji takan mengulangi kesalahannya yang dulu.

Ino yang menyaksikan dan mendengar dari balik dinding itu tersenyum lembut. Ia bahagia dan bersyukur atas kembalinya Naruto. Meskipun Naruto bukanlah adik kandungnya tapi ia menyanyangi Naruto. Ia ikut bahagia dengan apa yang Naruto dapatkan.  
.

.

.

Hinata memandang ke sekeliling. Saat ini ia berada di atap sekolah. Tadi saat usai pelajaran, Sasuke menarik dirinya ke sini. Angin berhembus pelan bergoyangkan rambut indigonya.

Ia melihat pemuda berambut raven tengah memunggunginya memandang ke arah bawah dengan berpegangan di pembatas pagar.

Tempat ini membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu saat pertama ia menyatakan cinta pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

 **Flashback...**

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang mencuri hatinya. Meski ia tahu bahwa sorot yang dilancarkan pemuda itu adalah sorot ketidak sukaan.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" ucap dingin Sasuke tidak peduli.

Hinata berkali-kali harus menarik nafas untuk memberi keberanian dirinya. "A-ano, se-sebenarnya," glek' kenapa ia menjadi gagap seperti ini? Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak gagap, hanya saja ia merasa gugup, apalagi harus berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ia sukai.

"A-aku menyukai, Sasuke-kun. M-mau kah kau ja-jadi kekasihku," akhirnya kata itu mampu ia ucapkan.

Terdengar suara decihan dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal konyol seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sinis. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tercekat. Belum jauh, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang ia tahu pasti itu ulah Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh dengan malas. "Apa lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku menolakmu!" suara Sasuke menegaskan.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu," ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon, ametysnya menatap Sasuke serius. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidaklah main-main dengan ucapannya dan berharap pemuda itu mampu mempercayainya.

"Terserah," Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Lalu melenggang meninggalkan Hinata.

 **Flasback off...**

'Terserah?' Hinata menganggap jawaban Sasuke sebagai kata persetujuan. Hinata tersenyum tipis mengingat tingkah bodohnya. Mana mungkin kata terserah sebagai kata setuju.

Rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa mengejek dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Pemuda di depannya ini tidak mungkin mencintainya kan?

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Lalu untuk apa pemuda ini mengajaknya kemari, bahkan mendiamkannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, maka dari itu ia mengabaikan Hinata dan memilih memandang sekitar sekolah yang telah sepi itu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianya. Ia tahu gadis ini masih membencinya apalagi dengan memaksa dirinya mengikuti sampai di sini. Sasuke membalikan badannya dan melihat gadis itu menatapnya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekat.

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke membuat Hinata mendongak menatap onix yang ia rindukan.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau akan menganggap aku lelaki brengsek. Tapi aku tidak peduli," ucap Sasuke, lalu ia meraih kedua tangan Hinata.

"Sejak kau memutuskan hubungan, menjauh dariku. Aku merasakan ada yang kurang di sini," Sasuke meletakan tangan kanan Hinata ke arah dada kirinya.

"Aku mencoba tidak peduli dengan kekosongan yang ku rasakan, namun semakin hari semakin menyiksa. Bahkan aku menemukan diriku mencari sosokmu. Dan saat aku melihat dirimu bersama pemuda lain, ada rasa panas di sini,"

Hinata tercekat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku mencoba mencari arti dari semua ini. Bergelut dan berperang dengan pikiranku hingga aku menemukan satu jawabnya-"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu,".

Tes

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata mengalir dari sudut mata Hinata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. Ia melepaskan tangan yang digenggam Sasuke.

Terlihat raut kecewa dari wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia hanya tersenyum miris. Hinata menolaknya. Mungkin ini bayaran setimpal atas luka yang ia torehkan pada gadis ini.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sangat sakit saat tahu orang yang kita sukai ternyata tidak membalas perasaan kita," Hinata berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Melihatnya bersama orang lain, melupakan diri kita, tidak menganggap kehadiran kita,".

Stop! Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan Hinata untuk berhenti berkata seperti itu. Mengingatkannya akan kesalahannya dan membuat Hinata semakin terluka karena sikapnya. Ingin sekali Sasuke mendekap Hinata demi menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi ia merasa tidak pantas. Ia terlalu jahat untuk Hinata.

"Mengingat semua itu, ingin rasanya membenci dirimu. Membenci sifatmu, membenci kerasmu. Dan bodohnya aku karena aku tidak bisa membencimu. Ka-karena aku-" Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Isak tangisnya lebih dulu menguasai dirinya.

 **Grep  
**  
Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku' batin Hinata. Tubuh ini, tubuh yang sedari dulu ingin ia dekap. Tubuh ini, yang ingin menjadi sandarannya saat ia rapuh. Hinata mulai membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu," rapal Hinata dalam rengkuhan Sasuke.

Ada rasa bahagia membuncah dari hati Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia berjanji tidak akan melepaskan gadis dalam pelukannya. Ia mulai memisahkan diri. Di tatapnya ametys Hinata.

Ia mulai meraih dagu dari gadisnya. " Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan, Hime. Aishiteru," dan bibir mereka saling berpagutan.

Sinar mentari senja menjadi saksi atas bersatunya dua hati yang sempat terpisah. Dua hati dengan keyakinan bulat atas perasaan mereka. Sang senja tersenyum untuk cinta yang bersemi di hati mereka.

.

Finishhh

Fiuuhhh akhirnya finish (kliyengan).

Gubrak (pingsan)

Arigatou untuk yang sudah mendukung Chimi dari awal ampe akhir. Akhirnya Chimi bisa menamatkan ini, meski akhir yang gaje mwuhehe asli Chimi ga terlalu pandai membuat fic Romance.

.  
Nah, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya. Kritik dan sarannya Chimi tunggu. Jaa minna san. Arigatou gozaimashita. m(_ _)m #bungkuk-bungkuk

.


End file.
